1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to cosmetic compositions in the form of sticks having improved long-term clarity stability.
2. The Related Art
Cosmetic compositions in stick form are well-known. These compositions may be employed as deodorants, antiperspirants, lipsticks and the like. Efforts have been made in the art to provide such compositions with improved clarity for aesthetic purposes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,924 (Luebbe et al) discloses a transparent soap gel stick stated to possess good cosmetics as well as clarity. Deodorant formulas are described therein containing a polyhydric alcohol, soap, an ethyoxylated-propoxylated fatty alcohol, a fragrance and a deodorant active, such as triclosan, in an aqueous carrier. Similar compositions are reported in U.S. Pat. No. 4,504,465 (Sampson et al) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,617,185 (DiPietro).
Soap gel technology to achieve solid sticks has also been employed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,226,889 (Yuhas). Therein is reported an aqueous sodium stearate-water vehicle delivering an active ingredient for deposit on human skin. Among the actives are bacteriostats, fungistats, pigments, dyes, perfumes, emollients, humectants, ultraviolet absorbers, talc and insect repellants.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,916 (Geria) describes an analgesic stick comprising a delivery system of alcohol, soap, water, fragrance and a variety of analgesic agents.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,579,465 (Schmolka) discloses preparation of transparent ringing organic polymer gels structured through use of a polyoxyethylene-polyoxypropylene glycol adduct of ethylene diamine. Deodorant actives, astringents and pesticides are said to be includable within the gel structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,740,421 (Schmolka) reports formation of gels through use of polyoxyethylene-polyoxypropylene block polymers providing transparent products which may incorporate antiperspirant, astringent, antiseptic and other actives.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,900,306 (Slater) is concerned with formulation of frozen colognes. Among the components required to form stick products are a solid alcohol base having dispersed therein a minor amount of a water-soluble soap. Deodorant sticks are described therein with a major amount of alcohol solidified by a minor amount of sodium stearate, a deodorant and a minor amount of a lower alkylolamine soap.
EP 0 137 173 (Graham) describes a deodorant formulation containing a lower alcohol, water and amino alkanol, such as 2-amino-2-methylpropan-1-ol. Amino alcohols were said to provide improved deodorancy and clear formulations.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,948,578 (Burger et al) describes an antiperspirant composition in the form of a transparent stick comprising a mixture of aluminum chlorohydrate, ethoxylated nonionic surfactant, a volatile silicone, an emollient oil and water.
Beyond the technical literature, there is also in public use a wide variety of translucent deodorant sticks. For instance, a typical consumer product such as Power Stick.RTM. lists on the package as ingredients: propylene glycol, water, sodium stearate, lauramide DEA, fragrance, triclosan, hydroxyethylcellulose and colorants.
A problem with the known art is that the products which upon manufacture are relatively transparent will over time lose a substantial amount of clarity. This is especially evident with soap structured gels. Improvements are, therefore, necessary to achieve long-term clarity stability.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a cosmetic stick having superior consumer performance properties.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cosmetic stick having improved aesthetic properties.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a cosmetic stick exhibiting long-term clarity.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a cosmetic stick for use as a deodorant with the improved property of better clarity stability.
These and other objects of the present invention will become more apparent by consideration of the following summary, detailed description and examples.